Daily Challenge
When you first click the Daily Challenge, you are shown the Arena Master Challenge screen. This is reset weekly?(first time, not sure yet). However, this isn't the challenge, just the tally. While it may be slightly confusing at first, the way you enter the Daily Challenge is by clicking the "Play Now" button at the bottom. Once you have entered, you are shown an arena type map where you must go through & defeat the various opponents. You are allowed to enter a maximum of 3 times daily. Once is free, the 2nd time will cost tickets(or a Sword Essence, and the 3rd time will cost you a Sword Essence. ---- ---- The Arena Daily Challenge pits you against 6 opponents on your way to complete victory. This is the daily challenge, and you can only enter 3 times a day. This is the main way you can receive Arena Points, as you can earn a higher amount for each successive opponent you defeat. However, here is the catch. Your HP DOES NOT refill after each opponent. So you have to approach each fight carefully, and decide if you want to heal your HP using a potion, or just let it go. Or, if your fighting someone who doesn't hit hard, maybe go for that big HP boost in combat. You can purchase Combat Orbs, but they are more expensive than the Adventure ones. Helpful Tips: As you've noticed, they & you can take their pets into combat with them. This will affect a few things, the big one being hands. If you have a normal speed pet(all but KOB and Hanzo), then you both start at 5 hands. But if they have 1 of those 3, and the Wind element, then they are 2 hands faster than you, so you will only receive 3 hands a turn. If they have a regular pet, and you have 1 of those & the Wind element, then you will have 7 hands. Just the pet by either 1 of you and it'll be + or -1 hand depending on who has the pet. The next thing to learn are the little blue messages you see. Some of them are influenced by the pets they have. I.e. Phoenix may say, "The phoenix is attempting to turn into an egg". This would be a major heal for them. However, others are just others. Here are some of the other blue messages and ways to deal with them. *"They have totally messed up their opportunity". This means that the party messed up and will take no action this turn. You can use it for a free attack, free heal, or to set up your next attack to be even better, knowing that you can take this one to relax. *"They are in a perfect defensive position!". They are guarding. Don't bother attacking, especially if it wasn't doing much before. Either set up your orbs for the next round or take this chance to heal. ---- There are some things that can help though. Every 2 victories(2nd and 4th), you are congratulated and given a choice of a boost, this boost will only last 1 fight. *You can increase your AP by 10%. *You can increase your DP by 10% *You can restore your HP by 10%. This can be difficult. Higher AP means you'll take off more per attack. Higher DP means you'll take less damage per attack. Receiving 10% of your HP back will help you live longer. Breaking it apart, you have to think about typically, the further you progress, the harder the opponents will be. So, for the first boost HP is a viable option. However, for the 2nd boost, the AP or DP boost will probably serve you better as you'll either want to end the fights sooner, or survive for longer rounds. Overall, the DP one is probably more benefecial, especially if you have high DP because you will take damage nearly every round, but not always attack every round. But again., think about your situation and what you have. If you have lots of blue pills and few red ones. Getting the AP boost and then taking a blue pill would make more sense. Likewise skipping HP if you have full HP, or getting that if you have lots of pills. ---- Once you have finished your Daily Challenge run(s), your total is added up. If you do 1 run, that is your final score. If you do 2, then it'll be whatever you got on your 2nd run, if you do 3, then so forth. This way you have the chance to receive a lot of points, or little. Just depends. If your having trouble reading the chart to the right, let me explain. First off is the Match Bonus. This can be from 10 to 150 depending on which match you win. The next is the opponents level. This varies, but as you prgress in Arena, it should rise. The 3rd score is their rank. This can vary as well. When you add all 3 up, that is your final score for the match. So in the picture. The 1st match was worth 92 points. The 2nd was worth 104. Using this match, for lower ranked players, the match boost is where you get most of your points. For higher ranked players, each match will give a decent amount of points as you'll face higher level players & ranks, but the match bonus is the consitent point boost. ---- Getting points in here is how you can also receive some Arena Points as the Arena Master Challenge picture showed. Score more than 300 points and you receive 50 Arena Points.